


I'll Watch Over You

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always makes sure to stop Dean's nightmares before they start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Watch Over You

Dean doesn’t like it when Castiel watches over him when he sleeps. He always calls it creepy and weird. It never stops Castiel from doing it though. 

So he’ll wait in the library, mindlessly flipping thorough and old mythology book until he can sense that Dean is asleep. Sometimes Dean takes a while and other times he drifts off rather quickly. 

Like tonight. They’d just come home from a long and tiring hunt. Sam and Dean had already eaten at a small diner they had stopped at a few hours ago, so as soon as they had arrived back to the bunker, both of the brothers had immediately gone straight to their bedrooms. 

Castiel only has to sit in the library for about fifteen minutes before he knows that Dean has fallen asleep. He places the book back on the shelf before quietly ‘zapping’, as Dean calls it, into the older Winchester’s room.

Dean’s lying on his front, his arms hugging the pillow and his mouth parted slightly. Everything is silent except for the tiny, soft snores coming from the hunter. Castiel smiles. He loves it whenever Dean is at peace in his sleep. 

Most of the time he has nightmares. They never go very far because whenever Dean seems restless, Castiel will venture into his dreams, much to Dean’s dislike, and if he finds it to be a nightmare, he will give Dean’s forehead a light touch and all of it will go away.

A few hours pass and Dean continues to sleep in peace. Castiel is still standing in the corner, a small smile gracing his lips, when he hears Dean’s breath hitch and his heart skip a beat. Castiel immediately stiffens. Another nightmare. 

In a split second Castiel is venturing inside Dean’s head, curious to see what it is that haunts Dean’s dreams tonight. However, what Castiel sees in front of him is not a nightmare. It’s Dean and...him. And he has his hands on either side of Dean’s face and is leaning forward to brush their lips together. 

Castiel’s eyes go wide and he can’t seem to move. He watches further as Dean reciprocates the kiss and moves one hand to tangle in his hair and the other hand to wrap around his waist. 

Castiel closes his eyes and when he opens them he’s back in Dean’s room, watching as the hunter’s breathing seems to pick up slightly. Dean’s mouth then curls into the smallest of smiles and something warm flutters inside Castiel’s chest. 

And in the morning when Castiel gently grabs Dean’s face and places a small, gentle kiss to his lips, as soon as he steps into the kitchen, something warm flutters inside both of their chests. The feeling only spreads when Dean reciprocates the kiss and moves one hand to tangle in Castiel’s hair and the other hand to wrap around Castiel’s waist. 

But this time it’s not a dream. This time it’s real.

The next time Castiel watches over Dean, he does so not from the corner of the room, lingering in the dark, but from within the arms of his righteous man.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
